Moment
by ZoJu
Summary: Second fic. Terispirasi dari film animasi Tangled, warn!OOC, AU, aneh, ngaco, TYPO. Don't like? Coba dibaca sajlah...siapa tauu bisa suka...#maksa...#PLAK. R n R plizzzzz!


Olllaaa…

Zo kembali lagi, kali ini dengan fic baru, fic yang terinspirasi dari film animasi TANGLED, film yang kocak itu loh…tapi versinya zo lebih ke modern. Sebenarnya zo pengen buat simple fic yang romantis….tapi, jadinya malah begini…haduh~haduh~ otak zo sudah di bajak adegan-adegan action *?* # itu maksudnya apa yaw…#PLAK. Pasaran lagi…ckckck…

Okaiiilah…dibaca saja yaw…ralat, dibaca n review dunk…

Ini dia persembahan zo…

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Moment © ZoJu**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Gaje, aneh, typo, ancur dah, abal dll yang aneh-aneh….**

**Pair : NaruSaku**

**.**

**.**

Langit malam Konoha terlihat sepi, tak ada bulan bahkan bintang pun tak dapat berkerlap-kerlip seperti biasanya. Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang telah membawa awan hitam pekat menaungi langit malam, gelap…langit terlalu suram untuk dipandang. Membuat sebagian penghuni Konoha lebih memilih berada dalam hangatnya kediaman masing-masing, berharap malam ini tak akan terjadi sesuatu yang meresahkan.

Hmmm, harapan itu sepertinya tak akan terwujud.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut, tapi langit yang sedari tadi dipenuhi awan pekat belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda akan menumpahkan siklus alaminya.

Pusat kota Konoha mulai berangsur-angsur sepi, jalanan kota menjadi lengang, beberapa gedung mulai tak menampakan aktivitas lagi. Tunggu…, ada yang terlewati. Museum dengan bangunan bergaya _modern_ yang berdiri kokoh tepat di tengah kota, sekilas memang terlihat sepi, kecuali hanya ada beberapa penjaga malam yang sedang asyik memainkan permainan otak —_mah-jong_— di depan gedung. Saking asyiknya tak menyadari kalau ada pergerakan aneh yang telah menyusup masuk ke dalam tempat bersemayamnya benda-benda berharga dan bersejarah itu.

.

.

"Hhh…hhh…, sedikit lagi," Gumam pria berambut _blonde_ itu. Butiran bening sebesar biji jagung terus berumunculan dari balik topeng polos itu. Benda yang berfungsi untuk menyembunyikan wajah tampannya itu cukup membuat dia kesulitan mendapatkan pasokan oksigen. Namun,tak begitu menghalangi aktivitas yang dilakukan saat ini.

Jemarinya dengan lincah memutar sebuah kunci otomatis yang memerlukan _password. _Dengan susah payah pria ini mengontrol dirinya agar tetap tenang, otaknya berpikir dengan keras, memastikan setiap kombinasi yang telah ia dapat bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Tinggal satu lagi…, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu kembali menghembusnya perlahan. Kembali jemari pria itu bergerak dengan sinkron.

Sreek

Klik

"Ah, hah…hahaha," Tawa kecil lepas begitu saja dari pria dengan mata sebiru langit itu "ini, mudah sekali," Mata itu berbinar senang saat dirinya berhasil membuka brangkas sebesar kamar tidur itu.

Tangannya menarik pintu yang terbuat dari baja itu, membukanya perlahan. Melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, mulai memasuki bagian terdalam ruangan bertabur harta itu. Kornea matanya kian berbinar, senang bukan main, dirinya serasa bagaikan bajak laut yang berhasil menemukan harta karun. Tumpukan harta karun. Ini betul-betul surga dunia.

Sesaat ia berdiri terpaku, mengamati sudut ruangan yang dilapasi baja pada setiap dindingnya. Orang bodoh macam apa yang mendesain ruangan seperti ini? Pikirnya.

Melanjutkan langkah kakinya, melewati beberapa benda antik yang tak ternilai harganya. Sempat terbersit difikiranya untuk menjarah benda antik itu.

"Tidak, tidak," Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tujuannya ketempat ini bukan untuk mengosongkan isi ruangan ini. Iris _blue ocean_ itu bergerak mencari benda yang menjadi tujuan awalnya. Ia memicingkan matanya saat seberkas cahaya menyilaukan datang dari benda sebesar tomat _cherry, _bertengger nyaman di balik _box_ kaca beralaskan bantalan nan empuk, menguarkan kilauan.

"_Bingo_," Ucap pria itu memoleskan cengiran khas dibalik pelindung wajahnya.

Tapi tugas pria itu belum berakhir. Dengan cepat di keluarkannya semacam pena berujung runcing. Ia menggambar lingkaran tepat pada permukaan kaca itu. Lingkaran yang cukup besar. Namun, bukan tinta yang dihasilkan pena itu, melainkan cahaya laser dengan potongan rapi yang didapatnya.

'_Selesai'_

Jari telunjuknya terangkat, memberikan sedikit dorongan pada hasil karyanya dan…

Plak

Kaca yang membentuk lingkaran itu terjatuh dengan nyaman pada alas benda berharga itu, seringai lebar terukir di balik topeng _silicon _yang di kenakannya. Tangan kanannya meraih benda bernama berlian yang berhasil ditemukan penjelajah laut beberapa minggu lalu, menariknya keluar dari tempatnya dikurung. Konon berlian itu adalah peninggalan seorang Kaisar.

"Ck, ini sungguh luar biasa." Ucap pria itu, memandangi batu yang bernilai tinggi tersebut —kini telah berpindah dalam gengamannya. Perasaan kagum yang luar biasa dirasakannya.

Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, dengan cepat pria itu memasukan batu berkilau itu kedalam ransel yang dibawanya. Tergesa-gesa ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, langkah kakinya bergerak seirama melewati setiap ruangan yang tampak lengang. Menyisakan tubuh tiga orang penjaga yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, terlentang begitu saja di beberapa tempat.

.

.

"Na na na…, na na na…," Dengung suara dengan notasi yang tak beraturan dimainkan seorang pria tambun yang mengenakan seragam hitam lengkap dengan atributnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebatang pentungan, sebelahnya lagi menggenggam roti isi dengan bekas gigitan. Ia berjalan dengan santai, begitu menikmati malamnya.

"Mayam yaang ingaah~ dakangyaah~ ooooh~" Suara sumbang itu terus didendangkannya meskipun mulutnya di penuhi makanan khas _western_ yang berlapis itu. Sedikit menggerakan badan gemuknya mengikuti irama yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Namun mata obsidian pria tambun itu tiba-tiba saja terbelalak melihat sosok tinggi tegap yang kini berada tak jauh darinya. Tarian dan nyanyiannya terhenti, roti yang baru saja akan dimasukan lagi kemulutnya, terlepas begitu saja. Begitu pula sebaliknya, iris biru dibalik topeng itu membulat.

"Ini…tak ku perhitungkan." Gumam pria bertopeng itu. Dia berjalan mendekat pada pria tambun yang sepertinya sibuk mencari senjata miliknya. Delapan langkah, tujuh langkah…

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" Pinta pria tambun tersebut, kedua tangannya kini tengah mengancungkan pistol, tepat pada sosok bertopeng di hadapannya. Pria gemuk itu tampak sulit mengendalikan tubuhnya yang terlihat sedikit berguncang.

Tak dihiraukannya teguran pria berseragam _security_ itu, ia terus melangkah mendekati pria itu.

"Su-sudah ku bilang jangan mendekat, berhenti! A-a-aku akan menembak-"

Grep

Pria bertopeng itu menangkap kedua tangan sang _security_, tepat sebelum pelatuk pistol itu ditarik. Terjadi perlawanan yang keras dari pria tambun itu, berusaha mempertahankan senjata miliknya. Ternyata tak mudah bagi pria yang lebih tepat disebut pencuri tersebut untuk menaklukan pria dengan bobot badan yang melebihinya ini.

DORR!

PRANG

Pelatuk dari pistol yang menjadi rebutan itu berhasil tertarik, melesatkan peluru yang tak mengenai sasaran —si pencuri— malah mengenai kaca pada ruangan di lantai dua itu. Serpihan kaca berjatuhan tak tentu arah, bersamaan dengan bunyi _alarm_ yang memekakan telinga. Menimbulkan suara berisik yang mengundang penjaga lainnya yang berada di luar gedung.

"Apa itu? Cepat kesana!" Samar-samar terdengar suara panik dari luar gedung.

"Sial!" Umpat pria bertopeng itu, dengan cepat ia menarik tangan pria tambun itu berhasil menjatuhkannya, satu _hook_ dengan kekuatan penuh dan terarah menghantam titik lemah pada perut buncit sang security, membuat pria itu tak sadarkan diri.

Ia menjongkok, memeriksa tubuh tambun itu. Sepetinya tak ada barang yang dapat di ambilnya selain senjata api milik security, "Ha~h, lihat perut ini, lemak semuanya," Gerutu pria bertopeng itu, menepuk-nepukan tangannya pada perut buncit pria tambun tersebut.

Derap langkah kaki dari arah tangga pada ujung ruangan itu kian mendekat, sang pencuri menarik pistol dari tangan security gemuk itu, mengambil langkah panjang. Tak ada pilihan lain, pria bertopeng itu berjalan menuju jendela kaca yang telah hancur.

"Jangan bergerak!" Teriak salah satu security pada pria berambut pirang itu

Pria itu mengambil ancang-ancang…

DORR!

Terlambat, pria itu berhasil melompat keluar dari lantai dua gedung itu, tepat sebelum amunisi itu dilepaskan.

Pendaratan yang kurang sempurna membuat kakinya sedikit terkilir, "_Shit!"_

Dia berlari sambil menyeret kaki kirinya, melompati pagar tembok di hadapannya. Suara sirene pun menggema di jalanan. Beberapa mobil milik kepolisian itu melaju di belakang pria yang kini belari di trotoar jalan dan jalanan yang tampak lengang membuat kepolisian tak ragu melepaskan tembakan.

DORR!

DORR!

Bunyi tembakan menambah kesan mencekam pada kota ini. Pria itu terus berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari tembakan polisi yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya. Sesekali pria bertopeng itu membalas tembakan polisi.

Tes

Tes

Seessh

Langit yang sedari tadi menahan cairan bening itu kini tak dapat membendungnya lagi, tetesan demi tetesan terjatuh bebas di bumi Konoha, menimbulkan suara percikan, kian meramaikan malam Konoha.

"Yah, tepat sekali," Gumam pria itu. Langit seakan berpihak padanya, pria bertopeng itu sungguh bersyukur, hujan yang turun dengan lebat mengaburkan pandangan pihak aparat kepolisian —sedikit memudahkannya.

"BERHENTI!" Dibalik derasnya hujan terdengar suara _baritone_ dari alat pengeras suara, mencoba menghentikan tuan pencuri.

Pria itu terengah-engah —ia berhenti, menuruti teriakan polisi yang masih melaju dengan mobil patroli yang semakin mendekat. Berdiri dengan tegap, sedikit mengangkat wajahnya yang tertutup topeng, guyuran hujan membasahi rambut kuningnya yang cerah, mengalirkan tetesan kecil dari helaian rambut _blonde_-nya —meresap masuk dibalik pelindung wajah itu. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat, mata _sapphire_-nya menyipit. Tak diduga, ia mengacungkan pistol hasil rampasan itu pada mobil patroli —tepatnya terarah pada ban depan mobil kepolisian yang masih melaju.

DORR!

Bidikan yang sempurna, meluncur memecah barisan hujan yang berjatuhan, satu tembakan saja sudah cukup untuk melumpuhkan salah satu mobil bersirene itu, mobil itu mulai melaju tak terkendalikan.

Ciiit

Brugh

Tabrakan pun tak terelakan. Pria itu kembali melanjutkan pelariannya. Ia berbelok memasuki sebuah gang sempit, membiarkan tubuhnya yang berpeluh bermandikan dinginnya tetesan hujan. Derap kakinya beradu dengan genangan air di gang itu, menimbulkan percikan. Mobil bersirene lainnya yang masih mengikuti terjebak tak bisa memasuki gang sempit itu.

.

.

Masih terus berlari, pria itu melompati pagar besi, memasuki sebuah pekarangan yang kurang terawat. Lumpur bercipratan ke tubuhnya saat kakinya menapak dengan keras pada tanah lembek itu, "Ah, _damn!_"

Bangunan bergaya Eropa klasik yang tampak suram berdiri di tengah pekarangan yang dikelilingi beberapa pohon besar, tak ada cahaya dari dalam rumah tua itu. Seperti tak berpenghuni. Pria itu tampak ragu, namun suara sirene yang semakin medekat memaksanya memasuki gedung tua itu. Diamatainya gedung yang sudah berlumut itu. Ia berjalan lebih mendekat, sedikit menyeret kaki kirinya yang sempat terkilir. Membiarkan tanah lembek melekat pada sepatu kulit yang dikenakannya.

"Hhh~ hhh~ itu dia…"

Balkon yang di terangi cahaya yang berasal dari lampu merkuri di depan jalan itu, menjadi tujuan sang pria. Dedaunan pohon yang menutupi hampir sebagian balkon itu sepertinya cocok jadi tempat persembunyian.

Dipanjatnya pohon yang berdiri tegak disamping balkon. Cukup sulit baginya memanjat pohon yang berlumur hujan itu, namun dengan susah payah ia berhasil meloncat, menempatkan diri pada lantai balkon.

Beruntung, sepertinya pintu kaca yang menjadi pembatas antara balkon dan ruangan —seperti kamar itu tidak terkunci. Dilepaskannya topeng yang sedari tadi cukup membuatnya kesulitan. Menyeka keringat yang bercampur hujan, membiarkan kulit wajahnya untuk bernafas. Di pejamkannya matanya sesaat. Kaos hitam berlengan panjang yang dikenakannya, basah kuyup meyelimuti tubuhnya dengan dinginnya malam seakan merasuk dalam tulangnya, lelah yang teramat dirasakannya.

Pria itu membuka pintu kaca itu, berjalan mundur memasuki ruangan di balik balkon sambil mengamati pergerakan polisi yang samar-samar terlihat dari balik rimbunan pohon, polisi bergerak menjauh dari gedung tua itu. Lega, ia sedikit lega.

Sreet

Refleks pria dengan nama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu berbalik saat mendengar adanya pergerakan aneh di belakangnya.

"Ah," Tangan kanannya yang masih memegang senjata itu hampir saja terangkat —tertahan .

Mata _sapphire _itu menangkap sosok mungil yang berdiri tepat pada pantulan lampu merkuri yang berasal dari luar, memudahkan penglihatannya.

'_Seorang gadis?' _Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Matanya berusaha meyakinkan, ia melihat kaki gadis itu yang tak beralas terlihat menapak pada keramik putih. Memang seorang gadis —bukan hantu gentayangan. Sulit dipercaya, ada seorang gadis di tempat seperti ini?

Deg…

'_Apa ini?'_

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, jantungnya seperti berdegup dua kali lebih cepat, membuat aliran darahnya berdesir kuat. Wajahnya yang pucat karena hujan itu seperti memanas, menimbulkan sedikit rona pada kedua pipinya, matanya pun seakan tak ingin berkedip.

Gadis itu membiarkan rambut _pink_ pucatnya tergerai, mata sendu _emerald_ terlihat begitu indah, kulitnya putih bersih bak porselen, _simple dress_ selutut dengan warna putih yang melekat pada tubuh mungil itu melambai-lambai mengikuti hembusan angin yang menyusup masuk. Sekarang semuanya seperti bergerak lambat bagi Naruto. Satu pertanyaan terlintas di benak pria itu. Bidadarikah ini?

"Hai…," Tanpa sadar kata itu terucap begitu saja dari pria pirang itu. Dan seperti sebuah keharusan, dia menambahkan senyum yang dibuatnya semenawan mungkin. Tebar pesona itulah yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Kau…," Ucap gadis itu tertahan, ia memperhatikan pria di hadapannya. Tetesan air berjatuhan dari pakaian serba hitam yang dikenakan pria _blonde_ itu, ada senjata api di tangannya dan tas ransel berwarna senada dengan pakaian yang di kenakan pria itu melekat pada punggungnya. Gadis itu mengernyitkan keningnya

Sementara itu, Naruto masih mempertahankan senyuman terbaiknya, tak ingin merusak momen ini.

"Teroris…," Lanjut gadis itu tanpa diduga, suara gadis itu terdengar sedikit ketakutan.

"A-apa?" Sangat pelan, tapi telinganya bisa menangkap ucapan gadis itu dengan baik. Senyuman menawan itu pun sirna, menggantikan wajah bingung yang kini terbaca jelas dari wajah tampannya yang masih dialiri beberapa butir cairan bening yang merambat dari rambutnya. Seiring dengan teriakan melengking dari sang gadis yang ingin mengalahkan derasnya hujan.

"TERORIS…!"

"Hey, hey…" Naruto bergerak mendekati sang gadis, membekap mulutnya. Memaksa gadis misterius itu untuk diam. Gadis itu terus meronta dalam dekapan tubuh pria blondie yang masih basah.

"Tenanglah…aku bukan- _Ouch_…" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis itu telah berhasil menancapkan giginya pada tangan Naruto dengan sekuat mungkin, jeritan kesakitan pun terdengar. Dekapan pemilik mata _sapphire_ itu menjadi renggang, dengan cepat sang gadis melepaskan diri.

Sementara Naruto masih sibuk sendiri, gadis itu mengambil benda semacam pemukul baseball berbahan kayu, mengarahkan pada tengkuk Naruto dan…

BUGH

Pandangan dari pria dengan mata sebiru langit itu perlahan menjadi kabur, ia menoleh, samar-samar ia melihat sang gadis yang masih memeggang pemukul itu nampak terengah-engah. Dalam hitungan detik kelopak matanya menutup dan tubuh kekar itu pun ambruk.

****TBC****

.

.

Ehmm, Gimana? Aneh kan? Kan? Ngebosaninkan? Haaah~~~ sudah zo duga….fic yang ancur, tapi masih zo maksain publish… Hmmm, memang zo terinspirasi dari film animasi Tangled, tapi jalan ceritanya sedikit berbeda, boleh di bilang melenceng jauh, ga' ada kerajaan, ga' ada putri dengan rambut panjang yang bisa bersinar…intinya zo Cuma mengambil garis besarnya saja, sebagai inspirasi doank. Jadi sebagiannya original dari otak akut zo…

Walopun fic ini masih ancur, bolehkan zo minta reveiwnya…plizzzz….#bling-bling eyes…

Kritikan, saran, flame zo terima dengan senang hati…


End file.
